


Why are you so sad?

by 1_The_Purple_Donkey_1 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Pure Crack, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1_The_Purple_Donkey_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred dies...but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are you so sad?

Eight red heads were crowded around a table, sobbing. They were the Weasley family and they were crying over the body of their brother and son Fred. He lie still, dead by the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange an insane deatheater with a sick agenda. The husband, Arthur held his wife closely. Molly was beside herself with grief. The two eldest sons Bill and Charlie had silent tears streaming down their checks. Percy, the wayward third son stood to the side, wishing he had made up with his family sooner than he had. George, Fred's identical twin was hyperventilating he was crying so hard. His little sister Ginny tried to comfort him, but was largely unsuccessful due to the fact that she too was ripped with grief. Ron, the youngest son was being held by his best friend and love Hermione Granger.

Unbeknownst to the grieving family, a white spectra was hovering behind them. Any other time they would have noticed the tell tale temperature drop that accompanied the presence of a spectra, but in their grief it went unnoticed.

"I think that death suits me. I mean, look how the paleness of my skin brings out my freckles!"

All eight of the red heads and the brown haired granger quickly turned around when they heard the all too familiar voice. "Pardon me for interrupting this touching family moment... But Here's Fred!" The ghost (or poltergeist, as they would latter learn) swooped forward and grabbed his mothers face, a hand on each check and planted a kiss on her lips. "Mom, why do you look so sad? I'm right here...Oh I do believe she has fainted."

Molly had passed out cold, her husband just catching her before she hit her head on the hard stone floor.

"F-f-fred?" the ghosts twin stuttered "The one and the only!" He replied as he floated over to his brothers side and engulfed him in a big hug.

"You guys didn't honestly think you would be rid of me so easily, did you? Takes more than an Avada Kedava curse to get rid of me! Oh, look I think Mum's waking up. Rise and shine Mummy, we have a dark lord to vanquish" Molly was indeed beginning to stir, however she promptly fainted again after opening her eyes only to see the sight of her not-so deceased so floating above her.

Ginny, being the youngest, was the first to recover. "I think things are going to get real interesting around here" she said as her ghostly brother floated above her mother chanting " Mum, mummy,mum,mum,mummy..."

Oh yes, things were going to real interesting in the Weasley family from now on.


End file.
